


Take off the jammers

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: A little bit of blood, Bite prompt, Biting, Competitive Rin, Day 3, First Time, M/M, Mentioned Sousuke, NSFW, RinHaruRin NSFW Week, Seriously like not much blood at all, Shark/Dolphin Sex, Smut, Sousuke what are you teaching Rin, Stubborn Haru, bottom haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinHaruRinNSFW Week 2016 - Day 3 - Bite prompt</p><p>'Moving swiftly, Rin tugged at the waist of Haru’s jammers, the latter a bit caught off guard, grabbed Rin’s wrist to stop him from pulling. Rin scoffed and used his other hand to slide his fingers into the waist of Haru’s bottoms and again, tried to pull them down.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take off the jammers

**Author's Note:**

> Since the boys are about to graduate, they are 18.

“DAMN!” Rin yelled, punching the surface of the water. He’d lost, _again_. Haru always seems to beat him by a split second. And then the way Haru just doesn’t care, not the least bit happy about it, not showing any pride only proves to make Rin more angry. 

It was well after practice had ended but Rin had challenged Haru to a race and honestly Haru wasn’t going to turn down the chance to spend more time in Samezuka’s indoor pool. They would be graduating in a couple of days and if Haru really wanted to be honest with himself, he also jumped at this chance to be with Rin for a bit longer. Rin would be leaving for Australia soon and it wasn’t clear how long it would be before they meet again.

Haru shook his head, slinging the water from his hair before easing himself out of the pool. Rin was already halfway to the locker room, muttering obscenities under his breath. Rin stripped off his Legskins and adjusted the temperature in the open shower room. Haru, intending to shower with his jammers still on, nonchalantly turned the water on to the shower head right next to Rin.

“Fuck, Haru! At least shower properly..” Rin scolded, eyeing the raven haired male. 

“No, this is fine” Haru stated dryly.

Rin narrowed his crimson eyes at the other. He might have lost their race but he was **not** going to lose this argument, “Take them off”.

“No” Haru’s tone unchanging.

Clenching his teeth he took hold of Haru’s forearm, “Oi! I said, take them off!”

Haru sighed and flicked his azure eyes at the hand on his arm before returning his gaze to the tiled wall in front of him, ignoring Rin. 

Moving swiftly, Rin tugged at the waist of Haru’s jammers, the latter a bit caught off guard, grabbed Rin’s wrist to stop him from pulling. Rin scoffed and used his other hand to slide his fingers into the waist of Haru’s bottoms and again, tried to pull them down. 

“Wha-?!” Haru spun on his heels, causing Rin’s arm to wrap around him and placing them in an odd position. Haru’s back was firmly pressed against Rin’s chest, who was still clutching the fabric. They struggled against each other, Rin was _determined_ to be the victor of this squabble.

“J-just, give up!” Rin hissed, his eye twitching. He was becoming desperate, wanting more and more to one-up Haru even if it wasn’t in the pool. As a last ditch effort he did the only thing he could do in this situation that was sure to surprise Haru enough to distract him from the current quarrel and bit Haru’s shoulder.

As his teeth sank into the others flesh, Rin had anticipated Haru’s reaction. The slightly shorter man gasped and his movements stilled. What Rin hadn’t expected was the soft moan that followed and Haru rocking his hips, grinding his ass against Rin’s naked crotch.

Rin retracted his mouth and they both froze. 

“Wha….What was _that_?” Rin blurted out, cheeks dusting with a deep blush. 

“....I…” Haru was just as confused as Rin, he swallowed hard and began to turn around.

Rin quickly pulled Haru back into the same position, though given the sudden stiffening of his cock, kept their lower halves apart.

“I..uh..” Rin was completely taken aback. 

Rin’s heart was pounding and he was completely unsure of himself. He focused on the small pool of blood building from the teeth marks on the others shoulder. This was ridiculous, leave it to Haru to pull some shit like this and leave Rin completely flabbergasted. 

“Again” Haru whispered, pulling Rin from his thoughts.

“What?”

“Do it...again” Haru said, breath trembling.

“Tch” Rin clicked his tongue against his teeth, hesitating. 

He slightly leaned his head down, feeling Haru shudder at his breath on his neck. He gulped and then briskly nipped at Haru’s neck, his breath hitching when Haru pushed his ass against him again. His burgundy hair falling in his eyes, he licked up Haru’s neck before lightly biting him again and suckling the reddened skin. Haru’s soft mewls only further worsened his erection. 

Haru turned to face the other, slipping his thumbs under the waist of his jammers and slowly peeling them off. Rin was panting, his cock jumping with his pulse. Haru took a few uncertain steps toward Rin, who put his hands on Haru’s hips and pulled him flush against his body.

Rin licked Haru’s soft lips, gently biting at them until his mouth was opened. Sliding their tongues together, Rin reached down and brushed his fingertips along Haru’s fully erect length. Swallowing Haru’s moan, Rin wrapped his fingers around the shaft and began stroking him.

“Rin.. I’ve never…” Haru gasped.

“I haven’t either” Rin breathed out.

Though he was completely inexperienced with the act itself, he had retained some information on the basic mechanics of how things work from Sousuke. It was strange to not be completely confident in his actions as he extended a shaky hand to retrieve the conditioner from the basket that hung on the wall. While Haru’s tongue explored his mouth, he fumbled with the bottle, finally opening it and rubbing some of the creamy mixture on his fingers.

Placing a hand on one of Haru’s ass cheeks, he pulled gently, kneading it and giving his fingers more room as his index finger gingerly slid over Haru’s hole.

Haru jerked his head back, brows knitting together.

“Tell me… if it hurts, alright?” Rin murmured.

A startled cry erupted from Haru when Rin dipped his finger inside. He halted his movements, giving Haru a questioning look, pretty alarmed that he may have hurt the other.

When Haru moved his hips back against Rin’s hand, he sighed, relieved and he started moving his finger again, working it in and out while slowly pushing in past his second knuckle. 

Biting Haru’s neck at varying degrees of pressure, Rin worked three fingers inside of Haru. Curling them and scissoring, rubbing the twitching walls. They’d changed positions, Haru now faced the wall, leaning on his hands with his back arched and ass out, Rin hunched over him from behind.

“Rin” Haru moaned out, huffing while he rode Rin’s fingers, “put it in”.

Rin paused, “I… don’t have a condom”

“It’s fine. Just put it in…”

“Are-are you sure, Haru?”

“Rin!”, Haru jerked his hips, “do it”.

Rin slicked up his cock, nervously watching Haru’s heaving torso. He placed his tip against Haru’s heat and cautiously pushed forward. With a hand on the small of Haru’s back, he stilled himself when he’d finally worked all of himself in.

He waited as long as he could before apologetically saying “I’m going to move, Haru” and rocking his hips. It didn’t take long before Haru was pushing himself back against Rin, matching his hasty thrusts. 

Rin bit across Haru’s back, humming while he raised Haru’s leg with his forearm.

Slamming in deeper, he crashed his lips against Haru’s when he twisted his torso to look back at Rin as best he could. Rin softly bit and sucked Haru’s tongue, finally hitting Haru’s spot.

“There...there!” Haru yelled, pressing his forehead against the wall.

“..Fuck…” Rin said breathlessly, watching himself pushing deeper inside.

“Ah aaahh aaah C-cumming” Haru moaned as he released, spilling himself on the shower floor.

Feeling the walls clench around him Rin placed his hands on Haru’s hips and with one last shove, buried his entire length into Haru as far as he could, rocking his hips in an attempt to possibly go deeper as he poured himself into the other.

Rin eased Haru’s leg down and carefully pulled out, looking over the copious amount of bite marks that littered the skin of Haru’s back and shoulders. 

“So” Rin panted, clearing his throat “You took the fucking jammers off”.


End file.
